Alphas
by WalyaNaylaKayla
Summary: Welcome to Alpha Academy. Home to the most talented girls in the Nation. Here, you will compete until the last Alpha standing. And if Massie has anything to say with it, it will be her. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Alpha Academy**

Welcome to the inaugural class of Alpha Academy. Thousands of girls answered the alpha call over the last year. One hundred have been selected. The fittest shall survive.

As you know from my No.1 best-selling autobiographies, _Watch Your Outback: An Aussie Orphan's struggle to Endure, You can't eat hope, _and _From Roos to Riches, _I have built a billion-dollar empire on nothing but good instincts and sheer determination- or rather "Shira determination," as many Fortune 500 CEOs now call it. My FEWs (Female Empowerment Workshops) have been licensed all around the world and translated into seventy languages. My cosmetics company, X-Chromosome, is the leading manufacturer in beauty products for girls, worldwide. And Brazille Enterprises... Well, I'll stop here.

This is about you.

While my legacy will live forever, I may not. Should I eventually pass, I will leave behind one hundred girls forever changed by Alpha Academy. Your illustrious class filled with hyphenates: We have an environmentalist-poetess, a dancer-model-actress, a junior Wimbledon winner-inventor, a Bollywood film star-cell phone novelist. But a true alpha is more than just her resumé. She is more than a perfect pitch, a perfect turnout, a perfect ten, or even a perfect IQ. She is a machine with heart. She is the future. She is you.

Survive a year at Alpha Academy and your wildest dreams will roll out before you like a giant red carpet. Orientation begins September 5. Bring your A-game and a toothbrush. Everything else will be provided. Enclosed will be an aPod. It will explain the rest. Turn it on.

Sincerely,

_**Shira **_

_S_hira Brazille

President of Brazille Enterprises

International Alpha Female

**Octavian Country Day**

**The Café**

12:30 P.M

September 2nd

I rolled my eyes at Alicia's stupidly beautiful friend. Or was it beautifully stupid? Whatever. She was both. Emphasis on the stupid.

"Olivia," I snapped, cutting the buttery blonde off mid sentence. "Don't you have to be somewhere else? Stuffing your face with more plastic?"

Olivia looked confused. Of course she was. I shooed her away and Alicia gave her an apologetic smile. "Next time she interrupts PC lunch you're out of the next sleepover." I hissed at her. I knew I was being harsh but really, Duh-Livia Ryan? Puh-lease. "Now," I smiled at Dylan, Kristen, and Claire. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alicia sulking. "Onto important buissness, you know how Skye Hamilton has a first day of the school party every year? Yeah well, since she's in high school, I feel it would be my-_our _duty to-"

"MASSIE!" I rolled my eyes and turned around to glare at the LBR who was calling my. I was quickly spotted Kendra waving her arms and grinning along with Dad.

"Massie! Massie honey!" Kendra yelled waving a gold envelope around in the air. They made their way towards me followed by, eh-my- is that a _news crew? _

"Massie!" Dylan kicked me under the table and smoothed down her hair. "What's going on?" I ignored her and the rest of the PC. I shrugged at all the questioning looks from the LBRs, hoping to look modest for the camera.

"Darling!" Kendra threw her arms around me and squeezed. Dad stood there with his arms open. I pushed Kendra off of me and snatched the envelope. Whatever this fuss was about it was probably the tasteless gold envelope Kendra was waving around like Chris Brown with his fist.

And before I could even take the letter out Kendra threw her arms around me again and squealed "Congratulations! You got accepted to Alpha Academy!"

I heard some gasps and a sharp 'What?' from Alicia.

"EH-MY- NO WAY!" I screamed, beaming at the camera, which resulted into the hairy news lady stage-whispering 'are you getting this?'. I remember sending my letter in a couple of months ago as a joke. It was a Friday and the PC was sleeping over. Alicia was obsessing over her dance audition tape, so to shut her up I sent in my own audition tape and letter. I never thought I would get in, especially since my letter was pretty obnoxious.

_I deserve to go to Alpha Academy because, even though I'm not obsessed with nerdology, or dancing or whatever. I am **the **alpha._ I giggled, remembering it. My audition tape was of me dressing up Bean in Dylan's pajamas.

I jumped up and down with the PC. They were all super excited for me, except for Alicia who was muttering to herself about her letter still being in the mail. I just wanted to scream 'Get over yourself!' at her.

"Massie, Massie Block" Winkie Porter, the local newscaster for Westchester shoved a microphone in my face. "How do you feel about being accepted into Alpha Academy?" That would sound like a stupid question, but I'm sure everybody would want to know, since Shira Brazille, the CEO of Brazille Enterprises, and most beloved, respected women in history made an entire island for one hundred of the nations brightest, most talented girls to go study at. Of course she wanted me there.

"I feel... Wow!" I was shocked. Why was I picked? I didn't even have a talent, unless you count ah-mazing shopping skills or leadership ability's a talent.

Winkie laughed and Dad wrapped his arm around me. The PC, and even some B-listers, were trying to get in the view of the camera, controlled by a cute high schooler, and failed. "And are you relieved that you'll have a fellow student joining you at Alpha Academy?" Winkie asked.

I glanced over at Alicia. Gawd forbid she would be following me to _another _school. By the look of her smug smile, it sure looked like she did. Some people were already congratulating her.

"Uh, depends who it is." I smiled at Alicia. If it was her, then I didn't need to start Alpha's with a frenemy.

Winkie tilted her head to speak with the cute cameraman- showing off her butt-chin. She turned back at me and said in a staled surprised voice. "Body Alive's very own Skye Hamilton of course!" she said with a high pitched squeal. "I just interviewed her before I came here!" I was still basking in Alicia's stunned face before I took in what Winkie just said.

"Wait, what?" But Winkie had already moved onto her next question. I could hear Alicia crying and Kristen comforting her, but I had a bigger problem.

"And to those of us who don't know, what does it mean to be an alpha?" Winkie winked at me. Seriously, the women named Winkie winked at me. What a freak.

"If your nawt me, I'm not sure you'll ever know." I smirked at her face which was shocked by my blatant rudeness. Whatever. To her, and everyone else I was leaving behind in Westchester I was the confidently perfect, Alpha.

But I wasn't confident. I was going up against Skye Hamilton, and who knows who else.

**A/N whaddya think? i know this story should be under crossovers but i was afraid nobody would read it lol :) starting a new story's stressful, so tell me what you think! and review! thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey! I'm going to keep this short. I have two stories I want to write but I want to know which one you guys would want to read. Here are the summaries;  
**

**My so Called Life: I am a freshman at Abner Double Day. I have never spent more than ten dollars on a pair of jeans. **** I buy my makeup at the local grocery store. **I've never met the Pretty Committee. I am Kristen Gregory. This is my story.

**AAAND**

**London Calling: James has just offered Massie his nuts. See where their relationship goes from there.**

**leave a review and tell me which one you want! Thanks for reading, and sorry I didn't update within a week, but I was in DISNEYLAND until yesterday. And totally unrelated- someone stole my phone at school today.**

**The Block Estate**

**Driveway**

**August 24**

**1:34 PM**

Bring your A-game and a toothbrush. Yeah right. I smiled a thanks to Isaac after he pulled up to the mansion. We just came home from a day of shopping with the PC minus Claire;the mall let us in early since I am somewhat of a celebrity now. It's toe-tally annoying when LBRs come over and ask to take a picture with me, but my special edition Louis made up for it.

I jumped out of the car, swinging around a small robin blue Tiffany's bag. I would leave the rest for Isaac.

"MAAAASSSIEEE!" Kendra pushed through the french doors dramatically. I rolled my eyes, she probably was standing at the window waiting for the us to pull up. Ever since Kendra found out about Alpha Academy two days ago she's been clingier than Taylor Swift.

"Hey." I breezed past her, making my way into the kitchen. It's been a long day. Gawd knows I won't be eating very much once I got to the Academy. I smiled. The Academy. It sounded to grown up.

"Someone... see.. you." Kendra ran up the stairs. I didn't care enough to ask what she was saying, since it was probably another reminder to feed Bean or to clean my already perfect room.

I opened the pantry and started eyeing a box of cookies. I exercised today right? Well I shopped. Same thing.

"Hey Block." Someone whispered from behind, shooting tingles of excitement up my back. Only one person called me that.

I shifted my weight onto my right foot pretending I didn't hear him.

"Block." He said a little bit louder, his lips so so close to my ear. I wrinkled my nose trying not to grin as I grabbed a granola bar, pretended to think about it, and then put it back. I was about to get the box of cookies that I really really wanted right now, but Derrick grabbed my shoulders and swiveled me around.

"Hey Block." Derrington repeated, looking right into my eyes and grinning. Why oh why was he so hawt?

"Oh hey Derrick. Didn't see you there."

He smirked at me, then leaned in and rested his forehead against mine. My heart was beating so loud I was sure he could hear it. That's embarrassing.

I took a deep breath as subtly as I could to calm myself. Me and Derrick had only kissed twice, and those times were closed mouthed. With the way he's looking at me right now, I'm pretty sure I'll be losing my tongue card within the next five minutes.

"So I heard you got into Alpha Academy." He said casually, taking his hands off my shoulders and turning around. I blushed. What a tease.

"Yup. Are you jealous?"

"No." Derrick scoffed. "But uh..." His cheeks turned a light pink. Is he going to say he'll miss me? Eh ma, I hope so. "Congrats."

My heart fell. "Uh... thanks." I tried not to let my disappointment show.

Derrick saw it though. He grabbed my hand and smiled. His eyes were crinkling so adorably it hurt. "Promise you won't find another boyfriend there?" His voice was teasing but his face seemed somewhat doubtful.

I rolled my eyes. "It's all girls there Derrick." How am I going to survive with a hundred other Alphas? I don't know, but thanks for asking.

"Oh.. yeah." He chuckled nervously.

I squeezed his hand and smiled sweetly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Block." Then he leaned in and kissed me.

One more day until Alpha Academy.

**A/N this chapters pretty short and it's just some fluffernutters for you Derrington fans out there, you know. Tying up loose ends and whatnot. The drama is yet to come... DUH DUH DUH! lol :) REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Somewhere over the Mojave Desert**

**Personal Alpha Plane (PAP)**

**Sunday Sept 5**

**9:24 A.M**

I leaned towards the window and sighed, not quite believing where-or what- I was. I was inside my own little private jet customized specifically for _me. _That itself isn't really a big deal, it's not like I'm Kuh-Laire or something; but this jet was totally ah-mazing. The floors were a deep furry dark purple (no fuzz comes off!), the walls are stamped with LV, the chairs are dark brown leather, just like the ones at home in the spa, and recline. There was no annoying plane sounds and you can't even see the pilots or anybody in less you call for them.

"More ice please!" I yelled lazily, staring at the 70" flat screen in front of me. They even had the new Gossip Girl episode that I was too busy to watch yesterday.

Yesterday was insane. There was a surprise (not really) party for me, with tons of gifts and stupid "Don't forget about us little people!" comments. Then there were hours worth of goodbyes which I would have much rather have avoided.

"Is everything okay?" A woman's British accent called over the intercom.

"More ice _puh-lease_" I repeated. Instantly a young blonde women in a standard purple button down and black pants came out with a bucket of ice and thongs. Thank gawd I didn't listen to the alpha letter and packed my own clothes. I tried to imagine ninety nine other girls wearing boy type uniforms like this girl, and laughed; that would be way too easy.

"Problem ?" The jet attendant asked after putting in exactly four mini ice cubes into my ice tea.

"No, but when are we going to land?" I asked somewhat nervously before taking a sip of my now cooler tea.

"We'll be there shortly, in fact, if you would like to say any final goodbyes to your old life, you should do it now. You have two minutes until you have to shut off your phone- oh, and you might want to look out your window." Blondie smiled at me kindly then went back to wherever the help sat during flight.

I waited until she was gone before whipping out my phone to send one last text to the PC about my enviable adventure.

_Hey guys! Mass here, ehmagawd the custom private jet is ah-maze. Sorry if you don't hear from me in a year, but I have a feeling AA is going to take up alot of my time :). __xx Massie_

"Please turn off your electronic devices! We are about to land on Alpha Island-" I looked out the window and saw a giant piece of land in the shape of an surrounded by calm peaceful water. "Where the island temperature is a balmy 75 degrees." The voice snickered ominously, "for now."

* * *

After getting off the jet I was ushered away to a train, with individual glass carts shaped like perfect ovals. You couldn't see anything inside of them though, there was just the sense of see throughness. Before getting onto the trains though, there was a long red carpet you walked to get there. I could see the back of a few fellow alphas heads walking theirs. They were too far away though, so all I saw was their designer shoes and perfect do's.

"What about my suitcases?" I asked the man who led me off the plane and over to the trains.

The man smiled at me sympathetically at me. "Ms. Brazille will explain the... er... _luggage _situation to you." Then he lightly pushed me on the back as if to say _go on. _So I did.

When I boarded the train, I was somewhat surprised, and way relieved when I saw that I would be alone. I needed at least ten minutes to myself before facing down dozens of worthy alphas- without backup no less. I sat on one of the seats, which was just like the ones on the PAP (personal alpha plane) except white. In front of it was five wine glasses with silver trim, and different colored smoothies inside. I quickly discovered that they were all my favorite flavors from Dr Juice. Beside it was a crystal glass filled with Tiffany pens that were actually made of chocolate.

I ripped the head of one pen off and popped it in my mouth, looking out the window. I didn't even realize that we started moving.

The longer I stared out the window, the more I wanted a camera. I felt like if I didn't take pictures of the light pink sand on the beach in the distance, or the tall coconut trees with intricate designs on them, that I would forget all about them- or worse- that nobody would believe me if I told them about it.

"Hello Massie." An smooth Australian voice said from behind me. I jumped. It was Shira Brazille. President of x-chromosome (even better than MAC), Brazille enterprises, and international Alpha Female!

"Uh, Hi!" I reached out and offered her my hand to shake. She looked at it for a second and then broke out in a smile and took it.

I jumped when her hand went right through me like a hologram. "Ha!" She laughed . "Not everything is what it seems is it?" She asked.

Before I could respond though, she suddenly went tour-guide on me.

I didn't really listen, instead I window watched. We passed through a times square type thing where videos of me and the PC hanging out were playing. I wonder if the other Alphas are watching and wondering who I was.

Then we got to a big open space which I heard her call the 'pavilion'- I listened a little. Where students would shop and stuff.

"There is no real money here. You can buy stuff off of your grades. An A can have you eating for a week, while an F will leave you starving." Shira explained. I couldn't tell if she was kidding or not about the starving part.

After that I pretty much tuned her out; until a few minutes later when I remembered something important. "Wheres my luggage?" I blurted out.

If she heard me she didn't show it. She just kept going on about housing arrangements which led me to believe that this 'conversation' might have been pre recorded.

"Wait. Did you just say Oprah house?" I demanded. Luggage can wait. If I went back to Westchester and told everyone I stayed at the _Oprah house? _Not even. "EhmaLBR!" I frowned, not caring if _I_ sounded like an LBR right now, since I pretty much decided that hologram Shira wasn't really there.

I can't believe I seriously just jinxed that.

The Shira hologram, the shira-gram stuttered a little then disappeared. Then appeared again.

"Hi Massie Block." It said. "It's nice to meet you."

**A/N whatd'ya think? Should Massie move into the Jackie O's w/ Skye and those guys, or stay at Oprah? Did you like the chapter? And for those of you who don't know, I'm writting Wait another Day again, and have a new story called My Summer Secret up. Thanks to hawtjuicyaddict, Ailes Du Niege and antisocailbookworm for being the first ones to review that story btw! REVIEW:)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N so I have two new stories- ****Con Man**** and ****What If****. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited,...reviewed;) this story! And thanks to ****hawtjuicyaddict** **for looking at some of my story ideas, your da bomb:D haha**

**Alpha Island**

**Bubble Train**

**Sunday Sept 5**

**9:45 AM**

"Hi Massie Block." It said. "It's nice to meet you."

I've never really known how to respond to crap like that, so I usually just smiled and nodded; but now I am seriously feeling the pressure to come up with a witty/polite/appropriate response for the Alpha.

"Um," I shifted my arms. I could feel sweat prickling in my armpits despite the shiver worthy air conditioning, and double swipe of deodorant this morning. "It's nice to meet you too, but...Where are my bags?"

The Shira-gram's already tight smile dropped from her face, and I imagined that her eyes had gotten darker too, from underneath her ginormous Jackie O sunglasses; which were probably custom made for her head since I had _never _seen the gray-is-it-black blurry spotted frames with gold trim before. "Ah yes. Your... _bags._" She finally responded after making sit there silently for an uncomfortable minute and a half. "I had them thrown out."

I sat there, processing what she just said. "What?" I asked nervously, maybe she was joking? (Highly unlikely.) I spent _hours _shopping for the perfect outfits, over a hundred thousand spent (_so _not the important part!) and pulled _dozens _of favors to get the not-even-out-yet accessories!

Shira just waved her hand, dismissing the topic. "Bu-"I started.

"I'm not here to discuss why you wouldn't listen to even the _slightest _thing," Shira interrupted sharply, then inhaled dramatically. "I'm _here _to tell you not to get sent home." She continued much more calm. _Uh, duh. _"I took a risk in accepting the _only _girl here who doesn't have _any _talent" Um, Rude. "But," I literally heard the sun coming out from behind the clouds. "You were also the only girl who's resumé specifically said that she deserved to be here because she was a 'true Alpha'" She smiled staring off into the distance, and I hoped she wouldn't start yelling at me again. "Don't make me regret it." She barked. Then she was gone.

My mouth dropped. Never in my life has anyone talked to me like that.

* * *

I crossed my arms and shifted to my weight to my left leg. My go to 'this is so boring quite talking to me NOW' position. "Um," I said quickly as soon as the 'muse' stopped talking. After all, who kewwhen my next chance would be?

The muse for the Oprah house- trust me, I'm working on it- so gracefully explained that she would be our counselor type figure. We were supposed to pretend she wasn't even there. When I asked why she was even around, she had replied- and I quote- "To keep you girls from killing each other." Un-quote.

How reassuring.

"Are you done?" I snapped impatiently. The muse- _Naily- _a petite blonde, had been going on and on about the rules here at Alpha Academy, or AA as I like to call it. Brazille boys are off limits- why would I want to date mini Shira's anyway? Hello. No parties, A's good, F's bad, no sneaking off after curfew, ect. ect.

"Do not dwell on the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment." Naily lectured. "-Buddha."

"Thanks." I responded after staring into Naily's unblinking clear blue eyes, only because I didn't know what else I was supposed to say.

"You will get your schedule on your aPod at dinner tonight-" The aPod was a little device iPod look alike thing, that looked like it was dipped in gold glitter. "You're classes will start in the morning." Naily smiled. "You girls will have the spa after your fourth class. Everybody should be upstairs. Good luck." Her voice reminded me of the over voices in scary movies, when there's fog spilling out everywhere and a dark figure emerges from behind a tree or something. I resisted yelling "Cool it magic 8 ball!" As I ran up the spiraling vintage white leather stairs.

I threw the door- of the first room I saw- open and was shocked at what I saw. "Ehma-LBR!" I spat. Standing in front of me on their respectable beds (king sized with Marc by Marc Jacobs limited edition sheets- totally cute) were the worst- pimply chinned- hairy sideburn- double neck-unibrowed LBRS I had seen since two days ago at my going away party.

I stood there gawking at my 'roommates' until Naily came in. "Problem Massie?"

I nodded, closing my jaw and turning to face the muse slowly. "Get. Me. Out. Of. Here." I enunciated each word carefully. I came here to get away from LBR's, nawt to room with them.

"Excuse me?" Naily asked, her eyes wide. I'm positive she heard me though, since she led me out of the room where the LBR's were following each word.

"Get. Me. OUT OF HERE!"


End file.
